3P's story
by Poke-Potter-Pitch.1
Summary: Basically, following the life of Poke-Potter-Pitch.1. Her origin, how she joined GMAD, and just things that weren't explained in fanfction's in general. Rated T just to be safe, since I don't know if there will be swearing, but there probably will be violence very occasionally. Not REALLY a rotg fic
1. Chapter 1

So, as you might've guessed, it's 3P. And once again, I am breaking my own rules. So much for writing one chapter at a time... I'm currently working on Fear's Only Spark, Torn Between Night and Day, AND this one. Before long, I'll probably be working on Hanging with the ROTG crew too... *sigh*. Anyway, here ya go, have a thingy. I'd say 3P's origin story, but it's more just all of me, really. Parts that weren't included in fanfictions.

~3P~

(Do I even have to say it? IMAGINARY BREAK LINE! (No wait, line break. I don't even know anymore!))

Unfortunately, unlike so many others, I don't have a cool, mysterious back story. I know, I know, the Guardian of Mysteries doesn't have a mysterious back story. Rub it in why don't you. I literally appeared out of nowhere, I haven't told many people this, so consider it an honour. My counterpart created me, so here I am. You love finding those little 'breaking the fourth wall' moments in TV shows? Well I do that constantly. If there were a fifth wall, I'd be breaking it... is there a fifth wall? I will find out one day.

So I guess it all started with fanfictions. Shocker huh? (Note the sarcasm). I assume my counterpart doesn't know that when she created me, 3P, she actually brought me to life in the fanfiction world. I'm sure if she did she would've thought of something just a smidgen more creative than me appearing for the sake of appearing, and me knowing whatever it is I need to know for the sake of knowing it.

So I suppose I should start at the beginning? Start with me appearing? There's not an awful lot to say, I mean, I appeared, I knew stuff, and I met Aquaria. Pretty boring to read about.

I didn't mention Aquaria? *sigh* Maybe that was for the best. Well, I did warn you it would probably be boring. But to quote my author's note: Anyway, here ya go, have a thingy.

...

It felt like I was in the middle of doing something, then suddenly I found myself doing something completely different. Which is weird, since I was literally doing nothing. I just appeared in this world. It's like being born, without the being born part, and already being 12-years-old. I know you obviously wouldn't know what that feels like, but just try to imagine it.

I remember being on the floor face down: it wasn't comfortable. I lifted myself up to sit straight, and slowly processed the huge amount of information I got in that short amount of time. There were the basics, things you learn as a child: talking, common knowledge, just whatever the ordinary 12-year-old would know.

There were fanfiction related things: what fanfictions were, fanfiction slang, how fanfictions work, etc.

And then there were the things I learned about myself. My name was Poke-Potter-Pitch.1, usually referred to as 3P. I was 12, despite not existing before then. I was a fanfiction author created by my counterpart. Minor details about my lair and it's contents, who I already knew, what my centre was and more details that I'm sure you'll either find out later or just aren't interesting/important enough to include here.

It actually gave me quite a headache, thinking about all that.

"Weird," I said out loud to myself, "I'm a fanfiction author that if I wanted to, could do just about anything, yet I can still have headaches."

So, that was my first sentence ever. Majestic wasn't it? I admit I slightly regret it, if I could I would go back in time and make it something slightly cooler. I mean look at the first line in the movie Rise of the Guardians: "Darkness, that's the first thing I remember." It's short, it's catchy and everyone remembers it. And then there's mine, complaining about a headache.

I shakily stood up, taking in my surroundings. Which I actually didn't need to do. I already knew all about it. It looked pretty normal, or at least, what I assumed to be normal. The walls were a cream colour, it had an average living room with a few couches and one light blue chair, which I knew was mine, a black and purple rug in the middle, on top of it a small table and there was a TV screen built into one of the walls.

There was a long corridor with a bunch of doors adorned with different labels that I wanted to go in and explore, despite already knowing their exact contents.

One thing that especially captured my attention was the main door. The one that led to numerous places: the backyard which changed conditions depending on my mood, extra bedrooms that adjusted to the person using them, the space of nothingness that leads to other author's lairs, and so on.

I wanted to try it out as soon as possible, I'd need to use the Merlin spells I inherited from a Merlin OC my counterpart made. Oh yeah, I can inherit traits from OC's. Handy, right?

It was thinking about that, that made me realise I didn't know a single thing about my Earth counterpart. I referred to her as a girl, but only because I am a girl, and people usually wouldn't chose someone of the opposite gender to represent them. I hoped she was about the same age as me, but for all I knew they could've been a 34-year-old man, or 7-year-old kid.

Somehow, I automatically took a slight disliking to this person, whoever they were.

To be honest, I still don't know much more about them besides their name. And unless I'm severely mistaken, it's a girls' name.

One thing I didn't know was what I looked like. I moved my way to the door labeled "Bathroom" and looked in the tall mirror.

I had black hair in a high ponytail, with a fringe styled sideways and two locks of loose hair on either side of my head.

My eyes were purple and I looked a little short for my age.

I wore a pink shirt partly covered by a halfway zipped-up purple jacket, black jeans, pink and black shoes, and a necklace that was constantly changing colour. It could barely even stay one colour at a time.

The strangest thing about my appearance however, were two glowing purple lines that started on the inside sides (I HAVE to find a better name for that) of my wrist, joining up on the back of my neck and ending somewhere on the back of my head, covered by my hair. I knew this was my 'source', or in other words, my way of using fanfiction powers. Well, powers in general really.

If I touch a surface, even a person, purple spirals come off from my hand, onto whatever I'm touching. Well, you can't really call them "spirals", since the circles don't connect. It's more like a ripple in water if anything. The harder I press, the faster the circles travel, and the more distance they cover.

Since that was all that was told to me in my little 'knowledge about myself' brain wave, I assumed that was all they could do. I was obviously wrong, but it's not like I didn't try! I did random things with them in random situations, but it never did a thing, so you can't blame me. I guess you could say they left out most the information on my skills, powers and personality. Besides the fanfiction related things, I had to figure those out for myself. It would've helped if they at least warned me about Sundays...

As I walked back out, I checked the date and time on the black and purple watch I didn't even notice I was wearing before.

"October 13th, Thursday, 2:37 pm," I said, again kind of to myself. I made a mental note to make October 13th my 'birthday'. Like, I know I wasn't 'born', but those were minor details audience, minor details.

Another thing you just might like to know. For one, the previous sentence wasn't meant to be funny because the information I'm about to reveal is in fact something you NEED to know. You literally just MIGHT need to know this: looking back, I find my 12-15 year old self annoying and obnoxious, and I can hardly believe that was me.

So please, don't holds those years against current me. How old is current me you might ask? Well, I suppose you'll find out.

I wasn't entirely sure of what to do next. I could've looked around, tried out some spells, but none of the options really stood out more than the others.

The good news was, I didn't have to choose. The bad news was, I met her.

A rhythmic but gentle knock came from the main door, I went to open it without thinking. Not that I could've left whoever it was out there, if they stay in that space of nothingness for too long they'd be stuck their for eternity.

I opened it, curious as to who would be on the other side. It was fun finding something you didn't know about, being the Guardian of Mysteries.

Before I even had a good chance to see who it was, the person rushed in uninvitedly and hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe.

"3P!" The voice definitely belonged to a girl. It was high and somewhat resembled that of a young child, "How are you? I haven't seen you for ages! Like, forever!"

The easiest way to describe how I was feeling, is confused, but that's an understatement. I literally hadn't ever seen anyone, so I didn't know what she was going on about.

She finally let go of me, and waited for me to say something.

Her face shape, skin and hair colour matched mine. Her hair was styled to have a neat side fringe, two buns, one on both sides of her head, and what was left over of her hair fell over her back. She wore a light blue shirt with bits of pink on it here and there, an open dark blue half-length-jacket (or whatever you call them), a light blue short skirt, long white socks that reached her knees, blue Mary-Jane shoes, a necklace with a blue vial and a blue and pink ribbon in her hair. To sum up, a whole lot of blue. That and a whole lot of girliness.

On her shoulder she also had what appeared to be a... bunny? A plush toy maybe? If it were real, I couldn't tell. That, or I didn't care. Perhaps a bit of both.

I stretched my mind to remember who my brain wave told me this was, and wasn't overly delighted when I did. Aquaria.

"Uh, hi." Well if it isn't the most sophisticated greeting ever.

"Awww what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your own sister?"

Yes, you read that right. I guess you could say that Aquaria is kind of my sister. Since neither of us were born, we can't be biological sisters, but... you know what don't even ask, it's too confusing. Especially since she doesn't know about the whole 'us two just appearing' thing. She seems to think we've been here all along, so I'm rather curious as to what her 'memories' would be, and what part I would have had to play in them.

"O-Of course! Just surprised, that's all." I was a terrible liar back then, but Aquaria made up for that by being terrible at spotting lies. She still is, though she's getting better. She was two years older than me, so she was 14 at the time.

"Well, I don't know why you'd be surprised, I like, texted you about it yesterday!" I couldn't be bothered to explain to her that I didn't have a phone, or that I didn't even exist yesterday, so I just nodded and apologised for forgetting. "Well no problem! We can still have fun! So," she seated herself in my seat, which actually kinda bothered me, "whatcha wanna do?"

' _I want you to go...'_ I thought to myself, but 12-year-old me being the nice person that I was, instead just said,

"Whatever you want to do is fine."

"Well..." Aquaria shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as if guilty about something, "Actually... would it like, overly bother you, if I were to go do something else? I might've... forgotten about today and made plans with Ryan..."

' _Well that was almost too easy'_ I thought. I was having a silent victory in my mind, not even caring to remember who Ryan was exactly, just knowing he was her boyfriend. Well, her current boyfriend. They never lasted long. When I realised a smile had been growing on my face, I quickly changed it to an sympathetic smile.

"Well," I faked a sigh, "If you must." Then what do you know, I found my self being hugged. Again.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Uh, yeah. No problem. Really no problem..."

So yeah, just in case you couldn't tell, I didn't (and don't) like this person. Luckily she didn't stay too long this time, but if you ask me, any stay for Aquaria is too long. And yes, I realise that was mean. And no, I don't care.

"So I guess like, I'll see you later?"

"Well, if I'm being honest," (which I wasn't), "I'm gonna be kinda busy for a while. Doing, stuff. Fanfiction stuff." I doubt she was even listening, but she agreed anyway.

"Ok so I'll see you then!" And with that she left, making sure to make a peace sign upon exiting the door. I might've seen the bunny wave too, but I couldn't be sure. Is it real? Is it not? We will never know, we will never care. Either way I was just glad that was over much faster than expected. I don't think I could've handled a whole day with her, unfortunately though, now days I have a bit more experience with that.

But anyway! Wait, have I said that yet here? "But anyway" I mean. *Insert long pause*

I can't be bothered to find out. So with that out of the way, let me do that again:

But anyway! I then (again) had nothing really to do. So, deciding to be boring, I went for a walk. How interesting right? Well, admittedly it did turn out to be more interesting than expected, but I'll leave that for the next chapter.

(I should keep track of how many imaginary line breaks I've used)

So... what did you guys think? Those of you bothering to have read this that is. If there are any. But anyway! (There it is again. I need to think of a new way to do these things) Just tell me what you thought of it in a review, and trust me, criticism is very much welcome. I have no idea how long this chapter ended up being, so I'll just ask you guys if you think my chapters should be longer or shorter. *insert Markiplier voice* Bye bye!

...yeah I can't pull that off

~3P~


	2. Friends Until the End

**Chapter two is here people! Now I might be starting this just a few days after the first chapter, but knowing me it won't come out until, what, a few months? Let's just hope I prove myself wrong. Reviews!**

 **LanternLover23:** Wow! Much bigger reaction than expected :) Thanks!

 **GodzillaMan1000:** Thanks! It'd be cool to see an origin story for you one day too. If there already is one, well, that means I suck at finding things.

 **MalWhervis6:** Noooooooo

 **Ruby12:** Urge... to give... spoilers... rising! But uh... yeah! Sucks right?

 **(Imaginary line break((I'm not even going to bother with it anymore))**

It was hard getting used to my door, if you open it without saying anything in particular you just see, well, nothing. It's completely white, no shadows, nothing. And just a heads up, if you stay in there for... I don't actually know the exact time, but you get stuck in there for eternity. And I imagine it would be rather boring, so don't do that.

I assumed it was for people who wanted to break in, but I made a mental note to try and fix it, just so that a friend would never get stuck in there. Buuut then I remembered that I have no friends, or even anybody that knows me besides Aquaria, so I didn't bother.

"Uh... _fordōn burgstede_?" I opened the door to see if it worked, and there it was, my favourite place to go, the old abandoned castle. It wasn't anything special, there weren't any long lost hidden rooms in there, or haunted dungeons. Nobody ever came here, so I liked it. I just had a connection with it somehow.

But then, the next feeling I... I couldn't really explain. It was like, I _had_ to go inside. I was already planning to, but it was as if there was no choice. It seemed like it was slowly moving closer to me, before I realised that I was the one walking closer. It was strange... I didn't realise I was walking, but at the same time I did. Either way, I couldn't stop.

"What are you?"

I snapped out my "trance" and look around to see I was _inside_ the building now.

"How did I...?" It took me a few moments but I forced myself to get my bearings again, and instead focus on the person holding a flute standing in front of me. He looked young, maybe my age? Taller than me though. His clothes were almost all black, partly covered by his long red cloak.

"You must like music." He was really pale, but not so much that it looked unnatural. His short black hair was slicked back, save two strips on his forehead, leaving room for his eyes, one iris being pitch black, **(hehe)** the other blood red.

"Uh...," this was my first time talking to another person besides Aquaria, so I didn't have much practise on how to be social, "I suppose? Who are you?"

"I'm Delirium. What are you?"

" _What_ am I?" The question took me by surprise, yet also made me think. I knew I was an author, but what else? Nobody is just an Author, they have their own species before becoming one. "...an Author I guess?"

"An author? What species are you?" If there was one thing I knew about this guy, he sure wasn't shy.

"Yeah, that's the thing. An Author." He looked a little sceptical, so I continued, "I'm not sure if you can call it a species exactly, but... a sub species maybe? I don't know." He tilted his head to the side in confusion, actually looking kinda cute.

"I don't understand."

"You can be a certain species say... vampire, fairy, but enter this dimension and become an Author of fanfiction, novels, manga, anything like that, you get all these new powers and abilities," I explained the best I could, "Usually just referred to as Author Powers. So... I'm going with sub species."

"So what's your overall species?"

I was kinda getting annoyed from all the questions, but I think it was mainly cause I couldn't answer them,

"If somebody could tell me, that'd be great."

"So why are you here?" ...more. Questions. More. Stress.

"I was just walking around the castle and well, now I'm here."

 _Still_ not satisfied, he kept going and pointed at my arms,

"What are those?" Almost used to it by now, I rolled up the sleeve more to show the glowing purple line,

"They're my Source, they're just kinda... there. All Authors have one, even if they don't know what it is for them. Mine are.. somewhat obvious." I stepped a little to the side and touched the wall to show the purple circles it emits. His eyes lit up a little in wonder, maybe in awe? I wasn't sure.

"Ooooooh! Energy! Is there a limit to how much you can use them?" I shrugged,

"I dunno, it's not like they can be used for much anyway." I was wrong of course, but I didn't know that back then.

"But it looks like it has so much potential... no form of energy is useless. So! What can Authors do?"

"In their lairs, practically anything." Except give me an interesting backstory of course...

"Oh? How do you make an account?" It looked like he assumed I was over exaggerating, but interested nonetheless.

"I can't really show you here, but..." I didn't really want to straight up invite a stranger into my own house, but it's not like I had anything to lose anyway, "You could come over to my lair."

He looked more suspicious than before, and sighed to himself, I couldn't tell the emotion behind it.

"Okay. I would appreciate it if you didn't kill me."

"What?!" I was rather shocked at that, given that he wasn't joking. Keep in mind this was back before I knew about how dark this world could be. "Of course not!"

"So, how far of a walk is it?" I kneeled down and touched the castle's floor, the purple circles spreading, a portal starting to open. Once again, I didn't know _how_ I knew how to do it, I just did. I could open portals, but only to my own house.

"It's uh... just through there." He didn't hesitate when he jumped through, so it was pretty obvious that he was used to the whole magic life. I followed him as the portal closed, I wanted to ask him about his own backstory, but I didn't want to be nagging after I had only just met him.

"Nice place," he nodded to himself.

"Yeah it's... new." We both sat on the couch, and with just a simple hand gesture, made a holographic screen appear in front of us, like something you'd see in a video game. The title, " ".

"Ooh, can it do more than that?"

"What, Author Powers?" He nodded, "Say an item." He look caught off guard.

"...a caramel." And so, I handed him a caramel. He thanked me and his eyes went all big and chibi like as he ate it.

"As an Author, you can do just about ANYTHING in your lair!" I made a beach ball appear, "Items," I changed the wall colour to green, "Decoration," I sharpened my teeth to look like shark teeth, "Self alteration, anything like that!" I reversed the effects and made it go back to normal. I had to admit, author powers were awesome. But... somehow there was something off putting. "Just know that when you do sign up, you can quit, sure, but if you do, you can't change your mind. So make sure you definitely want this life, before you decide." He shrugged.

"I don't have anything to turn back to," he said as he typed up his username:

Delirium68

I really wanted to ask where he came from and how he stumbled upon the fiction world, but he interrupted me with a question of his own,

"What's your username anyway?"

"Oh right!" I hadn't even told him my name yet. "Poke-Potter-Pitch.1." His confused expression said it all, "Just call me 3P."

Next he typed up his password, which for me only came up as little stars. Handy feature. I thought he was gonna start typing up his profile wall and add a profile picture, but instead he skipped those for later, and minimised the screen.

"Okay... hey uh, 3P?"

"Yeah? What's up?" He looked away a little, not wanting to show that he felt awkward. The expression didn't seem to suit him really, made him look out of place.

"Can we be..." he paused for a while, embarrassed, "...friends?" I was surprised and slightly relieved, I thought it was going to be something serious. "I don't have any anymore and... you've, helped me out a lot..."

I smiled and put my arm around him, which made him flinch and stiffen up a little at first, before he got used to it and relaxed.

"You bet! I don't have any either."

And for the first time, he smiled genuinely. Not a smirk or a grin, just a genuine smile. I gotta say, it looked freaking adorable.

"You do now!"

And that was how I became friends with the crazy, manipulative, douchebag that Delirium is today. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy, if you don't mind the asshole part.

Either way, back then, it was great! He got a cute profile picture, wrote on his profile, I helped him make his lair (which was a Victorian era styled castle, almost everything being either black or red) and he even started up his own fanfictions! We had fun, he came over occasionally, and everyone was happy! For... you know, about 4 days...

 **(You know)**

 **2015 Me:** Oh I'll probably get this new chapter up in about 2 months... that's pretty long, but oh well haha

 **2016 Me:** OH F*€£ I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES FOR OVER A YEAR OH *|*]€]+\$  &$+?* &)&&$)(£*%&£€9)$

 **Me right now:** Here's a new chapter for you, I know I still suck at writing and I'd be surprised if any of you are still reading this by now, but anyway, here ya go.


End file.
